


Legend of the Lost Star

by sylph_of_eons



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, backstory time, headcanons and theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons
Summary: The Strongest Warrior in the Galaxy tells the story of how he found the the Sword of Star Fire.





	1. A Star Warrior Named Galaxia

  
_A long time ago in the center of the galaxy existed a planet known as 'Lumini'. The planet was a place of tranquility and life, and the vegetation that grow from its soil sparkled with starlight. The planet was the home to a race of peoples called the lumins. The lumins were known for being incredibly round and incredibly adaptable. You see, the lumins were gifted with the ability to mimic the abilities of those around them; essentially making their strength and power infinite. On this planet, there once lived two such lumins named 'Galtra' and 'Meti', who happen to be the focus of the story I'll now tell you._

  
Galtra took a bite of their apple on their way back home from Starshrine, the gathering place for star warriors across the galaxy. Galtra themself is a young, magenta-colored lumin who is aspiring to become a star warrior, and they had just concluded their training session for the day.

  
Galtra's walk through the forest on their way back home almost went interrupted until a smaller, indigo lumin called out to them.

  
"Galtra! Wait up!"

  
Galtra swallowed their piece of apple as Meti approached them. "There you are, Meti. I was wondering where you were."

  
The smaller lumin hunched over and caught their breath. "Y-you must have finished training early today! You're usually not on your way home until much later."

  
"Either that, or your losing track of time." Galtra said indignantly as Meti shoved the larger lumin.

  
"Oh come on, Galtra! Get serious!"

  
The magenta lumin let out a hearty laugh. "I think you need to get less serious!"

  
Meti puffed up their cheeks. "No one's ever going to take you seriously as a star warrior if you don't!"

  
"I don't think that will matter much." Galtra pulled out a small sword from behind their back and slashed it through the air. "I'm already an exceptional fighter. I don't see what my attitude has to do with it."

  
The smaller lumin sighed. "I don't see what your boasting proves, either."

  
Galtra took another bite from their apple. "Whatever. Hey. Have you heard about the new star warrior who will be arriving tomorrow?"

  
Meti shook their head.

  
"Well, apparently her name is 'Galaxia'. She's a warrior from Halcandra. Everyone says that she might be one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy."

  
"That's pretty strong." Meti replied.

  
The magenta lumin nodded. "Yep. Apparently she's going to be training warriors at Starshrine. I hope that I might be able to get a couple of lessons with her."

  
"M-hm."

  
Galtra patted the other lumin's back. "Who knows? Maybe you might be able to get a lesson with her!"

  
Meti staggered backwards, their face flushing. "What? W-why would Lady Galaxia want to train me?"

  
"I don't know." Galtra replied. "Maybe because you're already about as good a fighter as me?"

  
"Yeah right! Galaxia will never consider training me!"

  
"How do you know? You haven't even met her!"

  
"Neither have you!"

  
\---  
_The next day, the pair wandered into Starshrine like they usually did, trying to hustle their way past the crowd of knights and warriors; a bustling sense of excitement and anticipation filling the air. Today was the day that Lady Galaxia, the legendary halcandran knight, would be arriving in Starshrine in order to find a pupil for whom she will teach. As Galtra and Meti made it past the crowd of the onlookers, they quickly hid next to a fabric stand, in order to hopefully catch a glimpse of the legendary warrior._

  
"Galtra! I can't see!" Meti whined, trying to climb over their friend to see over the crowd.

  
Galtra shushed the other lumin. "Meti, be quiet! I think someone's coming."

  
The crowd quicky parted out of the way as an egg-shaped figure wearing a golden hood and robes drifted her way other to the fabric stand next to where Meti and Galtra were hiding.

  
"Pardon me." The stranger said, probably referring to the shop owner of the fabric stand. "I was wondering if I could have that piece of red silk."

  
"Is that all?" The shop owner responded. "Certainly a hero of your stature would like something a bit more 'extravagant'. Is this all you want, Lady Galaxia?"

  
Meti gasped before Galtra clasped a nubby hand other their mouth and shushed them again.

  
Galaxia waved one of her floating hands. "No, no. I assure you that piece of fabric will be just fine." Meti peaked around the corner to see Galaxia pulling the fabric through her collar, creating a rather stylish cape. "See, this suits me just fine. Wouldn't you agree?"

  
The shop owner swallowed. "I suppose so, Lady Galaxia."

  
"C'mon!" Galtra whispered to Meti. "Let's go meet her!"

  
"What? Meet her? Galtra, maybe we should-"

  
Meti was cut off as Galtra pushed the indigo puffball up to the golden-robed halcandran.

  
"Lady Galaxia!"

  
The knight spun around and saw Meti and Galtra. "Oh, hello there!" She said with a smile, or what Meti assumed to be a smile as her mouth appeared to be covered by her collar. "Is there something I can do for you children?"

  
Galtra nodded. "Lady Galaxia! I was wondering if you teach me and my friend."

  
The halcandran blinked her ruby-red eyes. "Teach you? Ah, I see. Are you and your friend training to become knights?"

  
"Yep!" Galtra responded, their scarlet eyes glistening with anticipation. "I've already been taking sword classes in Starshrine!" Galtra patted Meti on the back, causing the indigo puffball to jump. "And Meti here is a pretty skilled sword-fighter themself!"

  
Galaxia brought a hand up to her face and hummed. "I see." The halcandran's eyes and ears drooped as she let out a sigh. "My apologies. But I only have enough time to take on one student. I'm truly sorry; I would love to teach one of you, but I would have to choose."

  
Galtra turned Meti with a deep frown on their face. "Man, I'm sorry, Meti. I thought we would be able to learn from Galaxia together."

  
Meti shook their head with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it, Galtra. You can train with Galaxia without me, if you want-"

  
Galtra spun around, having seemingly not registered the smaller lumin's response. "Galaxia! You should take Meti as your student!"

  
The indigo puffball stumbled backward in shock. "W-what? But, Galtra, you-"

  
"Meti?" Galaxia said, gazing at the young lumin. "That's your name, correct?"

  
Meti gulped before they nodded their head. "Yes. That's me."

  
"Do you have any objections to being my student?" The halcandran inquired.

  
Meti glanced to Galtra who was giving them a big smile. The indigo puffball shook their head. "N-no. I don't."

  
Galaxia appeared to smile. "Wonderful. I can't wait to get started. I'll see you later this week." The halcandran waved goodbye before she sauntered her way past the crowd.

  
\---

  
"Pardon me for asking, Lady Galaxia." Meti began as they followed Galaxia through the forest. "But where are we going to train? I thought that my lesson would be at Starshrine."

  
"Oh, well my reason is more personal." The halcandran responded. "I would like us to have as few distractions as possible during our lesson. I find that the forest is a much better place for training young warriors then in the city."

  
Meti didn't argue with this. If it were up to them, the lumin would train far from Sunshrine too; at least that's what they would usually do with Galtra.

  
Galaxia stopped as they arrived in a clearing within a forest. "Ah, this will do just nicely." The halcandran mused.

  
Galaxia outstretched one of her detatched hands, casting a golden flame within it. Suddenly a beautiful, unique golden blade outstretched itself from her hand before she grasped it. The blade was shaped like no other sword Meti had ever seen before as it had these strange prongs coming out from its edges almost like a tree. Galaxia, however, didn't seem nearly as impressed as Meti was; cluing the lumin in that this was probably very routine for the halcandran.

  
Galaxia turned to Meti. "Now then - you brought your own sword didn't you?"

  
Meti hesitantly nodded as the drew out their basic steel sword from behind their back which looked distinctly plain compared to Galaxia's blade.

  
"Good." Galaxia took a defence stance across from Meti. "Now, let's try a simple parley. You try to hit me while I deflect. I want to see what you already know."

  
The indigo lumin nodded once more and carefully slashed their sword forward. Meti frowned as the tried to bring the sword back, as it was now trapped between one of the golden blade's prongs.

  
"Don't get frustrated." Meti looked up to see Galaxia gently gazing at them. "Think it through."

  
Meti shifted the sword around, releasing it from the prongs.

  
"Good. Now try again."

  
Meti kept slashing their sword, taking great care to avoid having the sword from getting caught again.

  
"Good. You're learning!" Galaxia cheered. "Keep trying to hit me."

  
Meti was so focused on practicing hitting Galaxia's blade they forgot that original goal of the exercise was to hit Galaxia herself. The lumin squinted as they continued to slash away, hoping to strike past Galaxia's own quick movements.

  
\---

  
_It has been several months since Meti began apprenticing with Lady Galaxia; several months since Galtra, who was like a sibling to Meti, gave up the opportunity of a lifetime in order to help Meti achieve their near implausible dream of becoming a knight. This was weighing on Meti very heavily at this point; despite all of the training the lumin had gone through at this point, Meti has yet to make a noticeable improvement. No matter how hard they tried, they could not land a hit on Galaxia. It was disheartening, frankly. Meti could no longer look at the magenta lumin without feeling some sense of guilt; even as the two ate their usual picnic together._

  
"Hello there, star child. Would you mind if I were to sit with you and your friend?"

  
Meti frowned with fear as they saw Galaxia standing behind him, the teacher who they felt like they were failing.

  
Before Meti could audibly respond, Galtra responded with their typical cavalier attitude. "Of course, Lady Galaxia! Take a seat!"

  
Meti shuddered as the halcandran sat between the two lumins, placing a basket full of these odd crystalline apples onto the picnic blanket where they were eating.

  
"Thank you for allowing me to eat with you. I typically have to eat alone when I finish my work at Starshrine, so I appreciate your generosity." Galaxia responded with her typically sophisticated and regal voice.

  
Galtra nodded. "Oh, anytime Galaxia! Anything I can do to thank you for training Meti!"

  
The indigo lumin in question winced. _Why is Galaxia here? Is she finally going to cut me loose? Have I finally worn down her patience?_ Meti's eyes lit up as they saw a crystalline apple roll over to them.

  
"That's a gem apple. It's a rare delicacy from Crystal Star. There one of my favorites! Why don't try one, little knight?" The star warrior offered.

  
Little knight? Because I'm weak? Meti grimaced. I knew it. Galaxia's giving up on me.

  
Suddenly, a golden glove drifted in front of Meti's face, the gem apple in hand. "Here you are, Meti. Try it."

  
The small lumin shook his head. "Not...I'm not hungry."

  
"NOT HUNGRY!?" Galtra said, flabbergasted. "But you're always starving by this time of day! Is something wrong?"

  
That was the last push Meti needed before the finally broke down into tears out of frustration and defeat. Meti could hear Galtra and Galaxia reacting to them, but not the words. Nothing could be hear through Meti's meltdown as the only thoughts to be found in their head was that 'I failed' or 'I'm weak' or 'I'm pathetic' or-

  
The thoughts that were swirling in the puffball's head suddenly stopped as Meti felt a hand gently fall on the lumin's puffy head.

  
"Meti dear." Meti blinked some of their tears away to see Galaxia looking down at them sympathetically.

  
"Meti..." Galtra waddled over to the other lumin and placed their nubby hand on Meti's head, their eyes drooped with deep concern. "It's ok. Take a moment."

  
Meti's breath steadied and eyes dried as Galaxia and Galtra continued to comfort them, holding each one of their hands. "I-" The lumin whimpered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that..."

  
Galaxia knelt down in front of the lumin and gazed at them. "It's ok. Take your time."

  
Meti nodded as the swallowed back the last of their discontent.

  
Galaxia turned to the other lumin. "Galtra. Give me your sword."

  
Galtra handed the halcandran their sword without question as Galaxia bent down to bestow the sword to Meti. "Meti. Let's go practice."

  
\---

  
Meti looked at the sword solemnly as Galaxia took her place from across the section of the field, Galtra waiting next to the halcandran knight.

  
"Meti." Galaxia started. "I want you to answer my question. Why do think you're having a hard time improving?"

  
The indigo lumin seemed startled by this and stepped back.

  
"Meti, relax!" The knight urged. "There's no wrong answer to this question. I just want to know what you think is holding you back."

  
Meti glanced down to their feet before the murmured something to their teacher. "Because I'm weak."

  
The halcandran squinted her scarlet eyes. "'Weak'? Meti, You're not weak."

  
The young lumin looked up to her with confusion in their silver eyes.

  
"You fight with strength that exceeds all of my expectations! I know this! You just don't show this strength unless you get frustrated!" The star warrior elaborated. "Why do you think your weak?"

  
Meti dipped their head again. "B-because I can't copy abilities..."

  
Galaxia blinked. "I beg your pardon...?"

  
Galtra got up on their tippy-toes and whispered into Galaxia's ear. "Meti had an accident a long time ago, now they can't copy abilities like the rest of the lumins."

  
"I see." Galaxia looked to Meti. "That doesn't matter."

  
The indigo lumin jumped. "It doesn't?"

  
"Of course it doesn't!!!" Galtra shouted back to them as if this was something obvious. "You don't need to copy in order to be a great warrior! This is what I've been trying to tell you, but you never listen!!!"

  
Galaxia gently pushed the magenta lumin aside. "Galtra, please." Galaxia smile. "Of course it doesn't. Galtra is right, Meti. Tell me, you can hold that sword even though you can't copy abilities, right?"

  
Meti observed the sword the were holding and nodded. "...Right."

  
"And sword fighting is an ability you feel comfortable with, right?"

  
Meti glanced down at the sword once more, their face transforming from apprehension to an emotion Galaxia hadn't seen on Meti's face until that point: determination.

  
"Right." Meti said with assertion.

  
The halcandran smiled. "Do you understand now?" The warrior took a battle stance across from the young lumin, her eyes glistening. "Now then, try to parley with me again."

  
Meti pointed their sword at Galaxia before the lumin clashed their sword against her's. As the duel continued, Meti found their swordplay to have drastically improved as their jabs managed to push Galaxia back. Galaxia's abilities still far exceeded Meti's, but Meti's attempt was actually proving fruitful, as the felt their sword hit Galaxia's shoulder pads on multiple occasions, despite Galaxia's skillful attempts to block the strikes. Not only was the lumin fighting more confidently, they were fighting unpredictably. They were fighting like themself.

  
Galaxia quickly slashed her golden blade, swinging Meti's sword out of their hand. "I knew it."

  
"W-what?" The indigo lumin stammered.

  
The halcandran giggled. "Isn't it obvious? Your fighting was lackluster before because you didn't believe in yourself." Galaxia carefully took Meti's tiny hands into her gloves. "The moment you realized that you had some competence in swordplay, your performance immediately and drastically improved."

  
"Because you cared!" Galtra interjected, their face beaming. "You cared about proving yourself and you cared about yourself! You enjoyed yourself! And you weren't afraid for Galaxia to see that! Just like how you were when we used to train together!"

  
Meti blinked their silver eyes and gently gasped. "You...You're right...! I...I was having fun!"

  
"Yes! Yes! That's wonderful!" Galaxia cheered before she pulled the lumin into a hug. "That's wonderful, my child. It's wonderful to see you happy." The halcandran carefully put Meti back on their, her scarlet eyes glistening with pride. "I'm so glad to hear that."

  
Meti's face flushed as a large smile formed on their face, as they beamed at Galaxia and Galtra. "You really think I'm a good sword fighter?"

  
"Of course I do, Meti!" Galtra tackled Meti, messing with the hair tufts coming from Meti's head. "You and I are going to be the strongest warriors in the galaxy! No doubt!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Galaxia's Last Breath

  
_About a month passed after Meti regained their confidence and began to greatly improve during their training. Galaxia would join Meti and Galtra everyday for lunch, and the three became really tightly-knit and familiar with another. Most lumins lived naturally as nomads until finding their own pack, so Meti began to feel as if the trio had become their family. Meti had even taken the time to spar with Galtra again, as they did on one such day._

  
Galtra smirked as they found themself cornered during their training match against Meti. "Hey, Meti! Check this out!"

  
The indigo puffball raised an eyebrow as Galtra raised their blade. Galtra quickly slashed the sword to the ground when suddenly a shadowy rift split open along the trail of the slash.

  
Meti stumbled backwards in shock as the felt the wind around them being sucked into spacial rift. "What the-"

  
"GALTRA!" Suddenly, Galaxia glided torwards the rift and began to chant as she waved her hands in a circular motion in front of the rift, causing the hole to slowly shrink until it blinked out of sight. "GALTRA!!!" The usually calm star warrior roared. "WHAT IN THE STARS WERE YOU THINKING!?"

  
Galtra stepped back, their giant grin being replaced with a confused frown. "W-what do you mean?"

  
Galaxia glared at the magenta lumin with a darkness falling over her face. "Where did you learn that?" She asked grimly.

  
"I-I-" Galtra gulped. "T-there's this new knight at Starshrine. T-they were offering to teach me magic..."

  
The golden-robed halcandran shifted back as if taken off-guard. "Magic...?" Galaxia's ears flattened. "Oh no."

  
\---

  
"Galaxia, what's going on?" Meti tried to ask as the warrior stormed her way into Starshrine.

  
As the trio arrived at the town square, Meti saw a strange figure they had never seen before. The figure looked kind of like Galaxia, except they were wearing these black and purple robes and wore a white, heart-shaped mask over their face with two small eye-holes.

  
"I knew it." Galaxia muttered under her breath as she approached the other robed figure.

  
The stranger seemed to perk up upon seeing Galaxia and bowed as Galaxia stopped in front of them. "Ah, Bonjam, Lady Galaxia."

  
"Juluxia." Galaxia said with disdain. "What are you doing on planet Light Star?"

  
Juluxia chuckeled. "The mages of Jambandra are merely here to teach magic to the youth of this planet; for example-" Juluxia gestured to Galtra with one of their floating hands. "I taught this young lumin here how to create a dimensional rift just yesterday."

  
"Are any more mages planning on coming to this planet?" Galaxia asked, her voice dripping with contempt and dread.

  
"But of course! It's only natural." The masked figure replied. "Besides, it's not like the star warriors haven't been training knights on this planet for years! Why not share the gift of magic with this planet as well?"

  
"I...see." Galaxia stepped back, gripping onto Meti and Galtra's hands. "Meti, Galtra. Let's go."

  
Before either of the lumins could argue, Galaxia had already begin the drag the two off as she hurriedly left the town square.

  
"Galaxia?" Meti asked, deeply concerned. "What's going on?"

  
Galaxia didn't seem to hear Meti's question as she continued to talk to herself. "I didn't think this would happen so soon...I thought I would have more time...!" The halcandran shook her head. "But what can I do...? The star warriors haven't listened to me before, so they won't now!"

  
"Galaxia...?" Galtra tried to catch her attention, but the halcandran just continued to rant to herself as she dragged the lumins into the nearby woods.

  
\--

  
_About a year passed since that strange encounter. Since then Galtra became an official member of the star warriors, and Galaxia set up an official base on Lumini. During that time, Meti's training also became more vigorous and intense. Galaxia was spending less time on small talk as the curricululm became more structured and detailed. Meti was expected to learn a certain technique or lesson each week. After said lesson, Galaxia would hurriedly return to her base where she secluded herself to work on...something. Meti and Galtra were allowed to visit of course, but Galaxia seemed to be constantly preoccupied with something else, and Meti just help but ask what was really happening to Galaxia and to their home._

  
Meti carefully creaked the door into Galaxia's study open. "Hello...? Galaxia...?"

  
The door opened all the way to show a very exhausted Galaxia. "Yes, little knight? What do you need?"

  
"G-galtra is here to see you." Meti muttered as they stepped aside to show Galtra, now wearing a white-feathered cape and white shoulder pads.

  
Galaxia's scarlet eyes lit up slightly upon seeing Galtra in their star warrior armor. "Ah, Galtra! " The halcandran's exhaustion was momentarily replaced with excitement as she beamed at the magenta lumin. "Oh, Galtra. Your armor looks wonderful. It suits you so well."

  
Galtra chuckled. "Thank you, Galaxia."

  
Galaxia placed a hand over the young knight's head. "I'm so proud of you." Suddenly, the halcandran's eyes begin to well up with tears as suddenly began to break down into sobs.

  
"Galaxia!" Galtra quickly grabbed Galaxia's hands as they tried to comfort her.

  
"I-I'm sorry...!" The veteran star warrior hiccuped. "I'm just...so h-happy to see you like this...! Y-you-" The halcandran appeared to smile at Galtra. "You will truly be a great knight."

  
"T-thank you, Galaxia." Galtra replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I have work to do."

  
"Of course, star child." Galaxia said once last time before the magenta lumin departed.

  
The halcandran sheepishly wiped the tears from her eyes before Meti spoke up. "Galaxia."

  
The warrior turned to the lumin.

  
"Are...are you OK?" Meti asked with concern.

  
Galaxia's eyes and ears drooped as she averted her gaze from Meti. "I...I'm fine."

  
Meti followed Galaxia as she drifted back into her study. The room looked like how it had for the past several months; with the floor littered with books and papers. The one thing that was different was that Galaxia's signature golden blade, the sword encrusted with the ruby jewel and the prongs protruding from it was laid upon the table in the center of the room lying next to a large open book.

  
As Galaxia drifted her way over to a glass of water lying on one of the room's counters, Meti just couldn't help but sneak over to the table and to take a look at the book. The book was opened to a page titled 'Constructing Magic Artifacts'. The page was divided into two parts, 'Artifacts With Common Magic' and 'Artifacts With Jambandra Magic'. There were several notes lying over the pages written in Galaxia's handwriting talking about 'soul transferral' and 'anti-Dark Matter'.

  
Meti frowned as they tried to piece together what any of this was supposed to mean.

  
"Meti!" Galaxia gasped as covered over the book with her body, obscuring it from Meti's curious and concerned eyes. "Don't look at this!"

  
The lumin blinked their silver eyes as the stepped back back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

  
"No, no, It's-" The halcandran sighed, her eyes shut as if she had just done something she regretted. "It's fine."

  
"Galaxia, you haven't been getting any sleep." Meti remarked. "Please, try to get some rest tonight."

  
"I'm sorry, Meti, but my work-"

  
"Please." Meti urged one last time.

  
Galaxia looked at him before she let out a long sigh. "...I'll try, little knight."

  
Meti gave Galaxia one last concerned glance before they quietly exited the room and closed the door behind them.

  
\---

  
Something was dreadfully wrong. Meti solemnly paced around the forest clearing where Galaxia typically met them for training, waiting for her to show up, but she didn't come. For as long as Meti knew Galaxia, the halcandran knight never once was late to a training session. Galaxia even once arrived while she had a cold; heck, she even arrived early!

  
Meti watched as the clouds passed through the sky waiting for her to arrive. She didn't show up. Meti kicked a pebble around the clearing while the waited for her to arrive. She didn't show up. Meti thought about how hungry they were and how usually they and Galaxia would usually be eating right as they waited for her to arrive. She didn't show up.

  
Meti couldn't take it anymore. Where was she!? The indigo lumin quickly dashed their way over to Galaxia's watchtower.

  
"GALAXIA!" Meti screamed as they banged on the knight's door. "GALAXIA! IT'S ME! METI!"

  
The only response was silence.

  
Meti's face scrunched up as shoved the door open and ran inside. "GALAXIA!!!" They called out but was only welcomed with silence. Meti was about to call out to her again before they saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. Meti hesitantly grabbed the paper and began to read the words written in his mentor's handwriting.

  
_'To Meti and Galtra,_

  
_It is with a broken heart that I must tell you that your planet is doomed.'_

  
Meti blinked their eyes in disbelief. W-what...?

  
_'I've known this to be the case since I learned that Jambandra mages were making their home on your planet. The truth is, I first came to this planet from Halcandra as a way to escape, because Halcandra is just as doomed as your planet. The "great wizards" of Halcandra have been devoting themselves to dark beings in exchange for their magical power, which has come at the cost of the planet's livelihood._

  
Meti found all of this impossible to believe. Halcandra was a paradise. That planet had found away to create computers capable of granting reality-bending wishes and wonderful starcraft that could traverse beyond the galaxy. How could a planet like that possibly be withering or decaying?

  
_'I know this is hard for you believe, but your planet is now set to serve as a cradle for beings of pure dark matter. In my study you will find my sword. Galtra, if you are reading this, take the sword and Meti and escape this planet as soon as possible. Meti, if you are reading this, take the sword and give it to Galtra immediately and escape. Galtra, you are allowed to use dimensional magic if it means keeping you and Meti safe, but only once you have my sword!'_

  
Meti found themselves shuddering as the realized that this letter didn't mention anything about Galaxia escaping with them.

  
_'Let me conclude this message by apologizing to the both of you. No child deserves to have their planet destroyed and no child certainly deserves to have done to them what I have done to you. I have failed both of you as a teacher, a friend, a knight and a guardian; and for that I am forever sorry to you. Please, I urge you to go upstairs and grab that sword._

  
_Sincerely and regrettably, Lady Galaxia of the Star Warriors.'_

  
Meti stumbled their way up the stairs, coughing through their sobs and gripping onto Galaxia's letter as they shoved the door into the study aside. Galaxia was no where to be found, but her sword was left on the table, being swaddled in a red fabric that looked very similar to Galaxia's cape.

  
Meti carefully waddled over to their sword, their breathing becoming more sharp with each step they took. Finally, Meti reached the table and looked down at the beautiful, golden sword, trying to remember what Galaxia's smile looked like.

  
Meti's hand jittered as it reached down to grab the hilt of Galaxia's sword. As soon as Meti's nub graced the surface of the sword's hilt, the lumin's round body jolted back is the felt a scorching heat torrent from Meti's hand to their toes. The lumin toppled over in the shock, cold floor of the study absorbing the heat away.

  
Meti coughed in an attempt to catch their breath before they got up, and tried to grab the sword once more. It was strange; Meti almost felt Galaxia's presence when they grabbed the sword the first time.

  
Carefully, Meti placed their hand on the sword's hilt once more, immediately being greeted by the exploding sensation that engulfed their small, round body.  
The indigo lumin growled in pain as the kept their hand attached to the hilt, despite the searing pain the lumin was feeling.

  
_Meti! Don't give up!_

  
Meti blinked their eyes opened that had now begun to glow gold. _G-Galaxia?_

  
_Don't let go!_ Galaxia's voice echoed as Meti tightened their grip on the sword.

  
Suddenly, the pain began to subside as the scorching sensation was being rapidly replaced with a feeling of warmth, comfort and healing.

  
As the pain dissipated entirely, Meti studied the sword in disbelief. _Galaxia? How are you-_

  
_I...I transferred my soul into this sword. Halcandrans react very dramatically in the presence of Dark Matter, and I refused to let you see me like that, so I...I took an alternative._

  
_You...turned yourself into a sword?_

  
_I didn't have much time. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you my plans in person._

  
Meti and Galaxia's telepathic conversation was cut off but a rumbling sound and the entire watch tower beginning to shake violently.

  
_Blast it! We're out of time!_ Galaxia's disembodied voice cried. _Quickly, we have to find Galtra! They're our only way off of the planet in time!_

  
Just as Meti was about to head out, the lumin spun around and grabbed the red cloak on the table before the stumbled out of the study, down the stairs, and out the door of watch tower. When Meti exited the tower, the sky had changed it's color to a crimson red as meteors began to rain down from the sky into the planet.

  
Suddenly, Meti caught sight of a magenta lumin with giant feathered wings, that was quickly gliding down towards them.

  
"Meti!"

  
Meti didn't have time to reply as Galtra quickly swooped them off the ground.

  
"Galtra!"

  
"Meti! Galaxia was right!" Galtra said as they flapped their new wings, propelling them further into the sky. "The Jambandran Mages! They're trying some sort of chant! It's destroying Lumini!" The magenta lumin's face began to shift into a furious scowl. "If I ever get the chance, I'm going to kill them for this."

  
"Later." Meti replied, agreeing with their friend's sentiment. "For now we have to get out alive."

  
_Meti, hand me to Galtra._ Galaxia's voice urged in the back of Meti's mind.

  
"I've already got that covered." Galtra raised one of their arms, a magenta jousting lance forming within it. The lance was beginning to be engulfed in a pink light, just as a flaming piece of rock smacked into Galtra's hand, causing all these star-shaped worm holes to split open all around them.

  
_METI!_ Galaxia's voice exclaimed. _Quickly, hand me to Galtra!_

  
Galaxia's voice was cut off as another flaming rock hit one of Galtra's wings, causing Galtra's grip on Meti's hand to loosen.

  
"METI!" Galtra screamed, but it was already too late.

  
Suddenly another rock smacked into Meti's head, causing Meti to let go one final time, as the indigo lumin fell down helplessly into one Galtra's portals. The last thing Meti saw of Galtra as they fell through time and space, was Galtra's scarlet eyes staring at them in terror. Meti forgot one of Galaxia's last demands. Meti forgot to give Galaxia to who she believed would become the strongest warrior in the galaxy.

  
\---

  
"And that's my story."  
King Dedede looked at Meta Knight with his mouth agape as he tried to process everything Meta Knight had just told him.

  
"Well, that was dark." The king replied, his eyes still widened in shock.

  
Meta Knight calmly took a sip of his tea. "I told you it wasn't a happy story. It's a cautionary tale about preparing too late and acting without thinking-"

  
"It's about you, mask-head." Dedede interjected flatly.

  
Meta Knight paused as he looked at the king in confusion. "I...I beg your pardon?"

  
The king rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Don't beg my pardon! That 'story' was obviously the story of your life!"

  
"Oh really? And what makes you so certain?" The knight retorted.

  
"Galaxia was in it."

  
"So? Galaxia is an ancient artifact! This story could be about any of her wielders!"

  
"Yeah, her wielders that don't exist." The king snarked. "Also, the red cloak."

  
"What about the red cloak?" Meta Knight asked, now getting increasingly frustrated.

  
Dedede laughed. "Don't try to tell me that it isn't the same cloak you wore during the Star Rod incident!"

  
Meta Knight was about to continue the argument as he realized that it would be pointless to try. The knight sighed. "Yes, that story was about me."

  
The king smirked. "I knew it. But that begs the question: have you told Kirby yet?"

  
Meta Knight winced. "No, I haven't. I'm not exactly keen on telling him the story of how our home planet was destroyed."

  
"Fair." Dedede replied. "But what were the chances of you and Kirby ending up on the same planet anyways after what happened?"

  
"Slim to none." The knight answered. "Each of those portals that appeared could transport someone to different galaxies, different times, and possible even different dimensions! The fact that Kirby and I both landed on Popstar is a miracle in itself."

  
"I see." Dedede mused. "...How old do you think Kirby was when he was transported to Popstar?"

  
Meta Knight adjusted his mask. "That's an interesting question; but considering that he says he lived his entire life on Popstar, I'd say he must have been a newborn when Light Star was destroyed."

  
"Poor kid." Dedede kicked the ground. "He doesn't have a clue."

  
"And I intend to keep it that way. Besides, Kirby's already quite happy with his life the way it is now. So why try to change it?"

  
"That's a fair point. I promise I won't tell him." Just as the king got up to exit the room, he paused on his way out the door. "Hey. Is it true that actually look like Kirby under your mask? I mean, I've never seen you without it, so I don't really know."

  
Instinctively, Meta Knight quickly flipped his cape over his mask, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment.

  
"I'll take that as a 'no', then." Just as Dedede was about to leave the room for good, Meta Knight's voice spoke up from behind him.

  
"...Here."

  
The king twisted his head around to see a face very similiar to Kirby's, except it was indigo in color and wore armored shoulder pads and a purple cape.  
Dedede found his jaw dropped once more as he gaped at true face of the strongest warrior in the galaxy.

  
The puffball's face flushed slightly before Meta Knight shuffled the silver mask back over his head. "Any more embarrassing questions, Your Majesty?"

  
The king quickly shut his beak and shook his head. "No, it's just-" Dedede turned his way out the door mumbling something to himself. "Nevermind."

  
Meta Knight sighed as the king quickly marched away from the room.

  
_Do you ever plan on telling Kirby?_ Galaxia's voice asked.

  
Meta Knight frowned. _Someday. When he's older. For now, I just want him to be happy._

  
_I understand, little knight...What do you think ever became of Galtra?_

  
The knight sighed, their frown somehow deepening. _Galtra is probably either dead or lost to time. There's no hope of me ever giving you to them now._

  
_Don't apologize, my child._ Galaxia's voice reassured him. _Besides, despite everything, I still managed to find my way to the strongest warrior in the galaxy, didn't I?_

  
Meta Knight hesitantly laughed. I suppose you did. The knight paused as their mind started to wander back to the day that led to Meta Knight becoming the strongest warrior in the galaxy; the day he fought Galacta Knight, the temporal warrior responsible for destroying multiple planets and being the scourge of entire galaxies.

  
Meta Knight remembered the other masked warrior gliding across the battlefield with their large, feathered wings. Meta Knight remembered how their scarlet eyes glistened with rage and fury. Meta Knight remembered how they would slash their lance as if it were a sword.

  
_Wait._ the knight felt his stomach flip as he had a thought he never had before. _Is...Galtra Galacta Knight?_

  
_Don't be ridiculous, Meti!_ Galaxia's voice said abruptly. _What are the chances that Galtra could possibly be THE Galacta Knight!? The fact you managed to find another lumin like Kirby at all is a miracle! The universe is large enough and strange enough that Galacta Knight could be anybody! The universe doesn't circle around you, you know?_

  
_I...I know._ Meta Knight responded. _You're probably right. I'm just overthinking things, again._ But the knight couldn't help but feel that deep down in his soul, he was right.

 

 


End file.
